black_cross_waifu_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Rott
"I pledge loyalty to the cross of my country, and to the honor of my people." -Rott Who is Rott? A true leader and perseverist, Rott is the reigning Führer of the Black Cross Waifu Empire. His experience in heading waifu groups stems back quite a long time, and he has learned a great deal along the way. He is most well-known for his commanding presence and unmatchable charisma. Outside of VRChat, one might find him playing Pavlov or Seven Days to Die with his girlfriend, Sicher. -=-History and Lore-=- Most of Rott's in-game history is unknown to the general public, due to an immense amount of spies and adversaries. His trust is only placed in those that keep with him for long amounts of time. Rott originally founded the Black Cross Waifu Empire out of spite, creating a following from the ashes of the Black Sun Waifu Military, which was lead by his best friend at the time, one who shall not be named. The group ran its course, but was eventually disbanded. Rott went through a series of other groups before deciding he wanted to bring the good times back, thus creating a newer version of the Black Cross, under new leadership. Oktober von Rott Oktober, lovingly referred to as "Otto" by his wife Klara, was born in the district of Rott, Rheinland-Pfalz on the 17th of October (his namesake) 1901. He was raised into a noble family, and grew up surrounded by knowledge. His parents ensured that through proper tutoring, he would grow up to be a fine young man. Though Oktober was raised with a silver spoon in his mouth, he was fascinated with the triviality of modest living, and became interested in the social and political views of his country as a young teenager. Fortunately enough for him, he'd have plenty to study as the First World War spread across Europe in 1914. Oktober was devastated at the eventual German loss, and quickly looked for other means to repair his broken country. Their economy was crippled, and his family barely had any means to get by. He took to the political stage, enlisting in what remained of the shattered German army in an attempt to rebuild what was lost. While others sulked and refused to move, Oktober was often seen taking on extra duties and boosting the morale of his comrades at every free chance he had. His superiors noticed his tremendous work during the Depression, and, by the 1930's, he was well on his way as a high-ranking officer. Around this time, a man notoriously named Hitler rose into power. Oktober found himself under this new dictator's leadership... and he hated his leader with every fibre of his being. And so, with the support he garnered, Oktober created a small resistance group and assassinated Hitler on his birthday, the 20th of April 1933. Since then, Oktober overthrew the rest of Hitler's officials and reinstated a monarchist, aristocratic form of society. Fascism was crushed under his polished heel, and so far everything has gone smoothly. Trivia * His surname, Rott, coincides with his birthplace, but also means "Red." * Rott is a complete stickler for militaria and uniforms. He won't hesitate to correct any inconsistencies or mistakes if he finds them. * His true nationality is Canadian. He speaks a bit of French and is learning German. * He's known for his short temper, and can be quite frightening when angered. VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-16_20-16-06.792.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-09_16-27-13.072.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-12-09 17-27-55.090.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-12-09 17-01-15.668.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-28_20-50-31.001.png